<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Tiny Captor Leaves to Make You Breakfast in Naked Apron... Finally a Chance to Escape!? by IncenseStick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810310">Your Tiny Captor Leaves to Make You Breakfast in Naked Apron... Finally a Chance to Escape!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick'>IncenseStick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Begging, Desperation, Devotion, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Plot Twists, Restraints, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Service Submission, Size Difference, Submission, Teasing, Yandere, naked apron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT: you don't</p><p>Comment if you got the plot-twist xD</p><p>Thanks to u/1Kagayaku for making me revise and repost this ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Tiny Captor Leaves to Make You Breakfast in Naked Apron... Finally a Chance to Escape!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️<br/>You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com<br/>You can monetize my scripts so long as you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.<br/>==========================================================================================</p><p>You will have to perform a fragment of the Girl Scouts song "Linger" towards the end of the script, and hum the melody twice: in the opening sequence, and then during the breakfast prep scene.<br/>For reference, use https://youtu.be/YBb5D9g8QvM?t=18</p><p>Don't worry about the lyrics, the desired fragment is provided in full in the script body.</p><p>=====================================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>[gently humming the melody of the Girl Scouts song "Linger"]</p><p>[sugary sweet] Oh, you're waking up! Good morning, hubby! Did you sleep well? It's been raining all night, that's just the best weather for sleeping in, isn't it? [giggle] I hope it wasn't my humming that woke you up...</p><p>No? I'm glad! I'm sorry if I was a bit too loud but I know you don't like sleeping longer than 9 hours anyway [giggle]</p><p>Plus, I really can't get this melody out of my head! I know I heard it many, many times... Sang it, too... But I can't put a name on it. And the lyrics... It's like they are right there on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't remember... No matter how hard I try.</p><p>[bubbly] But it's a lovely tune, isn't it, hubby? Do you mind me humming it until I remember? [giggle]</p><p>Uhhhmmm, it's past 10 already! But you were really tired after yesterday, so I'm glad you got the rest you deserve!</p><p>[concerned] Though the sheets are still damp with our sweat and juices [giggle] We will have to change them... I'm not sure how, since you're tied to the bed... I really don't want to do the drug thing again [awkward laugh] We will figure something out! I can't wait for when you will CHOOSE to stay with me... So we can finally get rid of those ropes and have you walk around freely... Imagine the things you could do to me if you just gave in, admitted that you enjoy this lifestyle... Enjoy ME [giggle]</p><p>[dejected] It really hurts me to hear you say that, you know? Even if I know you don't really mean it, hubby...</p><p>[amused] Changing the subject, huh? [giggle] Well yeah, I woke up a couple of hours ago myself! [repeating his question] Why? Hmmmmm...</p><p>Well yes, I was tired after yesterday, sure... Probably more than you, baby, given how I did most of the moving [happy giggle]</p><p>No, no, no, no, don't pout, I know you could completely overpower me if you wanted to... [peck on the cheek] If I let you... [peck on the cheek] If you weren't tied up like this... [giggle]</p><p>I know you are still a bit bitter after the kidnapping and stuff... It must have hurt your sexy male ego... [warm laugh] I mean come on, you're more than double my size! [teasingly] But somehow you're unable to stop this cute tiny giggly naked little lady [giggle] from kissing your tummy! [kiss] In your own bed, no less! [laugh]</p><p>Ok, ok, I'll stop! Geez... No need to be mean, hubby [giggle]</p><p>How about I make it up to you? I was waiting for you to wake up so I could make you breakfast in bed!</p><p>I already know what your answer is going to be... But I want you to know that you have a choice, hubby! I don't like some of the implications of telling you "feel free to experiment"... But in the context of breakfast... As well as many other contexts [giggle] I'm ready to fulfill your wildest desires!</p><p>Yeah? You sure? The usual it is, then! I wish you could join me in the kitchen though, it would be so adorable to have you watch me! I know you can taste my love in the food I make for you, but it would be a whole different experience if you could actually see me pour it in... [giggle] Not many things say "I love you" as strongly as the sight of your other half cheerfully making a delicious meal just for you, don't you think, hubby?</p><p>[teasingly] Are you SURE you don't want to pledge your undying love and devotion to me real quick? I mean, I still have a front-row ticket for the show, you know?</p><p>What show, you ask?</p><p>The show called "your little housewife makes you breakfast in an apron, humming sweetly and showing off her perfect legs on her tippy-toes because your kitchen is not designed for someone her size" [giggle] That was a mouthful. Anyway! Not to brag, but I imagine it's quite the experience, you know? Not something you'd want to miss out on, hubby!</p><p>[seductively] That's EXACTLY what I meant. JUST an apron~</p><p>[dejected] No? Ok... Well, you won't miss out on THAT much, I think I'll keep the apron on after I'm done cooking and maybe give you something pretty to look at while you eat [giggle] Sounds good? All right, give me 10 minutes, 15 tops! And I'll be right back at your side, hubby. Call my name if you need anything, ok? Or just to make me happy, and so I don't feel too lonely in there. Honestly, I hate the layout of this place. Why is your... OUR bedroom so far from the kitchen? [quietly] and so close to the front door...</p><p>Sure, it will just be a couple of walls between us... But it always makes me pretty nervous, you know? Just please don't try anything when I'm busy in the kitchen, ok hubby? [nervous laugh] You aren't very compliant, huh? Good thing I have the ropes as plan B... Let me make sure the knots are tight. I think I'll do it from this position... Give you an image to hold on to when I'm away [giggle]</p><p>[cheerful] Baby, are you getting hard just from this? [giggle] I already knew my body drives you crazy, but this... This makes me very happy. At least that part of you is honest about your feelings towards me.</p><p>Ok, the knots look fine. Not as fine as you, but they will do [giggle] I'll be right back, hubby! [kiss] I love you!<br/>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>[kitchen sounds, preferably with loud sizzling (please make them loud AF to add plausibility to the sneak attack) https://www.zapsplat.com/music/cooking-eggs-in-frying-pan-crack-scrambled-eggs-stir-sizzle/]</p><p>[humming the melody of "Linger"] [both should continue for about 10 seconds I think]</p><p>[shocked gasp, then a tiny squeal of pain]</p><p>Oh my God, hubby... How did you get... [mouth muffled with his hand]</p><p>[muffled unintelligible speech for a second]</p><p>[fast, heavy nose-breathing]</p><p>[he takes his hand away, big inhale]</p><p>Baby you didn't run, thank you... You stayed... Thank you so much... I love you, I love... [squeal of pain]</p><p>Hubby... You're squeezing me so hard... Grinding your hard cock against my ass... [whimpers] Ow ow ow owwww...</p><p>[in pain, but happy] You're going to break me... Give me stretch marks... And not the conventional way [giggle]</p><p>Yes, take it all out on me... Squeeze me into submission. Punish me. I'm sorry I hurt your ego, baby, but I had to... Oh God, your hands are so big on me... You could just break me in half like a doll... I had to show you that your life is better with me in it...</p><p>[in pain] Owwww ow ow... You know it's true... You know I'll make you happy...I'm already making you happy, right? That's why you're here with me... And not outside... That's why you didn't run [squeaky whimper] Even tied up, you were happier with me taking care of you... Then without me, right? Then when you were alon... [mouth muffled]</p><p>[muffled cries and moans] [hand releases, gasps for air] [add moans/whimpers liberally in appropriate places in this section]</p><p>Oh fuck, you're in... Hubby... You're lifting me up on your cock... And by my waist... Slamming into me like I'm your little fucktoy... Your little cock sleeve...</p><p>Yes... [giggle] That's exactly what I am, hubby... That's all I want to be... Your tiny submissive housewife.</p><p>Owwww... Owie. [heavy breathing] Yes... Yes... Yes... I can barely breathe... You're crushing me... It makes me so happy...</p><p>That you're touching me... Because you want to and not... Not because I'm making you... Thank you... Yes, please don't stop... Take your frustration out on me... Depend on me...</p><p>I want to be your everything. You know? Everything. Your pleasure, your comfort... Oww ow ow ow... Your convenience, your warmth... Your cook, your maid...</p><p>You don't need anything else, right? Anyone else? Please... Just me, ok?</p><p>I'll take such good care of you... Of all your needs, yes... You won't have to do anything... Just be mine...</p><p>And love me, and be happy... And need me. Ok? Depend on me...</p><p>I'm sorry I tied you up, Hubby... But I had to... You know I'd never hurt you, I just want to make you happy... But you can hurt me... I don't mind... If it will make you feel better...</p><p>[getting close] Shit... I'm gonna break, hubby... You're squishing me... So hard... I'm gonna cum... Please cum... Cum first... My legs are shaking... Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me, yes yes yes yes yes [climax]</p><p>[heavy breathing]</p><p>Thank you... I love you... Hubby... Please don't go... Don't let go of me, either [giggle] My legs don't work.</p><p>I can't stand... I need a second, please... Yeah, lean on me... I'll lean on the counter... Fuck I'm leaking your cum all over the floor... It's trickling down my thighs... It tickles so much [giggle] I'm a bad girl, a messy girl... And I only cleaned the floor yesterday...</p><p>The food is ruined by the way. Burnt to a crisp. [concerned] You gave me such a delicious treat and look what I give you in return... I'm so sorry. I'll start over...</p><p>[desperate, maybe tearing up] No, please don't pull out... Please don't go, hubby, baby... Please... Please... Don't leave me... I'll do anything, please...</p><p>I can't live without you, I won't... Please...</p><p>[surprised] Clean the floor? But I'm still dripping... And your cock is my number one priority...</p><p>Ohhhhhh, ok! That's wild, but sure! Of course I'll lick it clean for you! Let me just... Oh shit [giggle] I still can't stand on my own too well. [teasingly] Good thing you want me on all fours.</p><p>Look, hubby... I'm such a messy girl... But I'm also your sweet little housewife, remember? I'm gonna slurp all your cummies right off the floor, ok? Like I'm your little fucking cock juice Roomba [giggle] [slurping/licking noises]</p><p>Damn, it's actually pretty hard! Licking isn't very effective... [sad] Your cum is running away from my tongue... [slurp] Slurping seems to be clearly superior [S L U R P]</p><p>That was the main puddle, right? Do you see any spots left from up there, hubby? [teasingly] Want me to get your feet while I'm at it? [giggle]</p><p>Oh yeah, I leaked some more in the meantime. Lemme just turn around... Mhm, here's a spot... This is a bit of a Sisyphean task, isn't it? I can still feel your cum slowly dripping out of me, so the moment I turn around there will be a new spot to clean... And then I'll have to turn around again to get the drops I leaked while I was at it... I know I said I want to be your toy, but I didn't expect you to want me to be a fidget spinner [giggle]</p><p>[concerned] Hubby? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Breathing so fast? Are you ok?</p><p>[notices he's getting hard again] Ohhhhhhhh [giggle] Baby, you have no idea how happy it makes me that I'm THIS exciting to you... You just gave me such a thick, fat load, too... Do you want me to... [interrupted]</p><p>[whimper as he pins her down on the floor] Shit, the tiles are cold on my back... But I don't mind... I want to see your face this time, ok? Please? As you cum inside me? I want to see the look of pleasure... Your eyes rolling back in ecstasy... Hubby...</p><p>[concerned] Wait! Your knees! It's gonna hurt your knees if we do it like this... Let's get a blanket at least hubby, ok? For you to kneel on... [interrupted by insertion] [add moans/whimpers liberally in appropriate places in this section]</p><p>Oh my... You're lifting my entire lower half off the floor... Fuck... Pulling me in by my waist as you thrust... And thrust into me... This is like a reverse top-down bottom-up [giggle]</p><p>I guess you took my encouragement to experiment from before to heart, huh? Oh, God... You're so big and hard...</p><p>[elated] Yes... Thank you... I love you... This is how it should be, please... You can push on me harder, I can take it...</p><p>[deranged laugh/giggle] You like it more this way, right? Dominating me? I loved taking care of you when you were tied up... Bottoming from the top [giggle] Or even being a little assertive... But this feels so much better. This feels so right. This is where we belong. You on top of me... And me below you... Looking each other in the eyes... You feel it too, right? You don't want to lose me, right? You need me, right? Your life is going to be so much better with me in it, right? You're not gonna leave, ri... [interrupted with a kiss]</p><p>Oh God... You're holding my hands... They are so tiny in yours... So fragile... So sweaty [giggle]</p><p>[heavy breathing] I love you, hubby... I want this moment to last forever... I love you so much... Please let me continue showing you... Make me yours, use me however you want... Make yourself happy with me... Please... [both are getting close, intense moaning] Yes yes yes yes yes...</p><p>I love you... Cum with me... I love you... Together... I love you... Please... Cum! Cum! Cum! [climax]</p><p>[heavy breathing as they cool down]</p><p>[he says he loves you too; happy noises]</p><p>[elated] Yes! Please say it again... Please... Oh God... This is everything I ever wanted... Yes, that's right... Can you please... Please say it again, hubby? Please... [repeats after him] I love you... I love you... You'll never need anyone else in your life... Yes... With me at your side... Hubby... [starts crying] Thank you... Thank you so much... I really love you... I'm really... I'll make you... [sniffles] Make you happy... Like you make me. Hubby... [kiss]</p><p>[The shock and overwhelming happiness make you hum the song, then finally remember the lyrics. Start off by HUMMING one full verse, then sing the lyrics. Don't worry about getting it perfect, just make it slow and emotional. Sniffling and breaking voice STRONGLY advised]</p><p>[1 verse of humming]</p><p>Hmmm, I want to linger.<br/>Hmmm, A little longer.<br/>Hmmm, A little longer,<br/>Here with you.</p><p>Hmmm, It's such a perfect night.<br/>Hmmm, It doesn't seem quite right.<br/>Hmmm, That this should be,<br/>My last with you.</p><p>Hmmm, And come September,<br/>Hmmm, I will remember,<br/>Hmmm, Our Scouting days of... [abrupt stop]</p><p>Oh my. I guess the secret's out [giggle]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>